You and Me, Against the World
by Labores Solis
Summary: One-Shot, Song Fic! Have you ever wondered if Edward left Bella forever after the incident with James? What would happen if the one time that he does come back to visit her is at her funeral? Read & Review please; Song featured: Unbeautiful by Lesley Roy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cosmic Slytherin Note:**_ This is actually my first Twilight fanfic. I do hope you all like it or love it, doesn't really matter. This fanfic actually came to me when I was listening to Lesley Roy's song, Unbeautiful. I had started to think about how perfect the song was for Edward and Bella. It just really was a perfect song—a perfect song that describes their relationship. If you have yet to hear the song, I suggest you look it up. It's such a beautiful written song.

-x-x-x-x-

_**Full Summary of You and Me, Against the World:**_ One-Shot, Song Fic! Have you ever wondered if Edward left Bella forever after the incident with James? What would happen if the one time that he does come back to visit her is at her funeral? Read & Review please; Song featured: Unbeautiful by Lesley Roy.

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does, I am not her, and I assure you.  
"……" Talking  
'……' (Italics) Thinking

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
You and Me, Against the World**  
Created By: _Cosmic Slytherin_  
One-Shot: Unbeautiful  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Don't hang up, can't we talk  
So confused it's like I'm lost  
What went wrong, what made you go  
Don't pretend you don't know  
This is me I'm unchangeable_

_**Edward's POV**_

There he stood with his family in the shadows of the trees near a graveyard. There he stood watching his one true love's funeral, fifty-five years later after he left her. His eyes grimaced seeing the life of his beloved gone. He listened as the preacher talked. He listened as many wept for his Bella. He watched as children cried for the young female, he truly loved. He noticed as two of the children had resembles of his love.

He stiffened seeing the children, knowing his love had moved on. He did not blame her, how could he blame her? She was his one true reason to live. She was the only reason that he was here to this day. But yet…he did not blame her for moving on, it was her decision to move on and it was his decision to leave her. The only person he blamed was himself.

He caught a stench in the air. He started to sniff the air as the stench came to him. _Werewolves._ Was what had come to his mind, immediately. He did not want to cause a fight at his love's funeral. No. He would leave them be if they leaved his family and himself be. He caught the eye of many; of course humans do not tend to look at direction for so long, if they do not see anything. They merely just think it is their imaginations running from them.

_When did we fall apart  
or did you lie from the start  
When you said, it's only you  
I was blind, such a fool  
Thinking we were unbreakable_

He felt a hand reach his shoulder as to calm him down. He looked towards the owner of the hand to see his sister, Alice. Alice offered him a small smile and looked towards the funeral. He felt a calming wave crash upon him; he knew that it was his brother, Jasper trying to calm him down. But how, how could he calm down? His mate is dead. Bella died from heart failure.

Oh, the irony. How much the world had so much irony, ceases to amaze him. She, Isabella Swan dies from heart failure. She was always a danger magnet; he kept reminding himself every minute away from her. She was able to withstand a vampire hunting her, but yet a human organism killed her. A heart failure, he chuckled to himself, making his family think he was crazy. He couldn't blame them really, he always thought that she would be safer without him…after the incident of James, he left her. Not a responsible thing to do, but he left her thinking she would be safer without him.

_It was you and me, against the world  
and you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said_

His fists clenched together so tightly, that if he could bleed, blood would be flowing down from his fists to the ground. He felt more calming waves crashing down onto him; he turned around and slightly glared at the responsible person for doing so. He knew Jasper could not handle his emotions now, seeing how it kept going from anger to outrage to sad to remorse. But he blamed Jasper for coming, if he could not handle his brother's emotions, then Jasper should have stayed home. Instead of being here, trying to calm him down.

He wanted so badly to go back in time and reverse what he did. Reverse how he left Bella. How he left after the incident with James. How he left her heartbroken. He wanted so badly to see her face once more. He wanted so badly to see her smiling; to see her cheeks becoming red from her blushing and of course to be there ever time that she fell or tripped.

_Was it something that I did  
Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful_

He heard soft dry sobs coming from his adoptive mother, Esme as she sobbed in the chest of her husband, Carlisle. He heard soft dry sobs coming from his adoptive siblings as well; each of his siblings were holding their wives, Jasper was holding Alice while Emmett was holding Rosalie.

He watched as their lowered his love's coffin into the ground. People were starting to leave now to head home, some couldn't bare to see their life and shine being buried into the ground.

He withhold his stance, he was barely even listening to Carlisle as he said he was taking Esme back home because it was too much for her to bare. His adoptive siblings soon followed after them.

_I've been told what's done is done  
to let it go and carry on  
Deep inside I know that's true  
I'm stuck in time, stuck on you  
when we were still untouchable_

He missed her warmth, he missed everything about her. Now…now that she wasn't there, what would he live for? She was always there no matter what. She accepted him for who he was. She accepted him even after she found out that he was a blood-sucking monster, called vampire. She accepted him for the monster he was.

She was not afraid of him no matter what. All she did was love him for who he was not for the vampire side of him. But for the real him…even if it meant biting her one day in the future then he would do that in a heart beat…well maybe not reluctantly, but still in a heart beat. If it meant letting her be by his side for eternity then he would do it.

She was the only human ever to find out their secret. She was the only one that he called his beloved. She was the only one that he loved. But after that one incident with James, he just upped and left her. He could not allow her to have to go through that experience again. He never forgave himself for leaving her.

_It was you and me, against the world  
and you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said_

Bella's funeral was now over, only five figures were left. He still smelt the stench of werewolves so he knew at least two of them were indeed werewolves and the others were his angel's family. He felt rain start to drip from where he was standing. It was starting to rain. Three individuals, two whom were the children that had resembled his angel, and a young man left. Now that was left was the werewolves, he presumed.

He crotched down in an attack state, so if he had to attack them, then he would; he would not let them ruin his love's grave. Surprisingly, they only acknowledged his presence and left. It confused him but he did not get out of his attack state until they fully left.

_Was it something that I did  
Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful_

He stayed there for days, he watched as workers engraved into his beloved grave. His family did try to make him leave, but he did not move one inch. He could not leave. How could he leave?

He swiftly walked towards his love's grave. It was nothing right now, merely a gray stone, saying,

"Isabella "Bella" Swan  
September 13, 1987 – June 5, 2059  
Always and forever a mother,  
Forever a wife and a friend."

He often pondered if it was the right thing to leave his angel. Was she safe? Was she able to move on? More and more questions like that had popped into his mind many, many times. He never acknowledged, ever. All those questions were like myths to him. May or may not be the truth.

But all he knew now was this; it had used to be Bella and himself, against the world. But now…oh now, it will be himself, against the world. He would forever live a lonely life. Never once will he betray his love. Never. He will always think of her as his, as if she was right next to him.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up  
Cause I'm only dreaming  
Get out, get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my head now  
Because we're much better altogether  
Can't let go_

Forever more, will he promise that he shall not beg the Volturi to take his life away from him—even if he wanted them to.

_It was you and me, against the world  
and you promised me forever more  
was it something that I said  
was it something that I did  
Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful_

No matter what, he'll live for his angel; for his beloved; for _his_ Bella.

_It was you and me, against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said  
Was it something that I did  
Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful_

_...Made me unbeautiful_

-x-x-x-x-

Was it okay? …Remember it's my first Twilight fic, ever. And I'm hoping you all enjoyed reading it. Please do review and leave your thoughts. I'll probably do an AlicexJasper, RosaliexEmmett or EsmexCarlisle if you all like this one. Just tell me, if you want me to do any of those. It'll be a song fic AND one-shot fic like this one. The song written for it will be "Superhuman" by Chris Brown featuring Keri Hilson.


	2. Author Note

_**Author: Labores Solis  
Date Posted: March 8**__**th**__**, 2009  
Subject: Changed Names.  
**_

Okay, just so you all know. I have changed my screen name from Cosmic Slytherin to Labores Solis -- which means _Eclipse of the Sun_ in Latin. So please don't get confused when you see one of my stories being updated under this name. Thank you!

Also don't worry, Delicate Soldier will probably be updated later tonight or by tomorrow (in the morning). xD


End file.
